Demons of Heaven and Earth
by Alley McNally
Summary: A person from Sly's past shows up then starts following him. What is her true agenda? Is she friend or foe? Why does Sly think about her so much? Sly has to answer these questions quickly before it’s too late . . .
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

_

* * *

_

_Hey all! This is my first attempt to create award-winning fanfiction! Seriously though, this story evolved from a secret desire to see Sly hitched. With that in mind, I went through a couple of characters to arrive with the character of Ayase Terada. First I thought about Carmelita but rejected her, based on the fact that either she or Sly would have to act out of character to make it work. Besides it wouldn't be fun if she stopped chasing Sly. That being said, it still could be great to have her as a love interest for Sly (She just can't land the guy in the end.) The other character was a cool cat burglar that sadly just didn't fit this story. (I hope to reuse her later in a future story.)_

_Hopefully, I have not gone off the deep end and created a Mary Sue story. (Maybe I should not read Wikipedia anymore – geez it scared me.) I did really enjoy spending hours writing a story that seemed to almost write itself. I hope it gives you the same pleasure it gave me. Enjoy!_

_(I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the related materials. I do own this story and I ask that you do not repost it without permission. Thanks!)

* * *

_

**Demons of Heaven and Earth**

**Historian's Note:** This story takes place in the two year time span between Sly 1 and Sly 2, ending only a few months before the start of Sly 2.

Chapter 1: Reunion

A Shadow moved through the night silently stalking his prey. Its target was rare gem that was currently in the procession of boss of a certain drug cartel. A gem that he had no problem liberating from its owner, of course. The Shadow's name was Sly Cooper, a thief from a long line of master thieves who specialize in stealing from master criminals.

The Gem was being housed inside his private Gallery in his plush Manhattan Place. When Sly cased the joint last night he noticed that the Gallery was on the first floor. It was at an end of a long room on a pressure sensitive pedestal and surrounded by a sensor web. There are guards posted every ten feet inside the Gallery and twenty feet on the rest of the floor. The other two floors have only a handful of guards and sensors.

Sly entered through the Door to the roof deck. There were no guards standing at the door like they were yesterday. Sly whispered, "Bentley, where are the guards?"

Bentley answered over the Bonicam, "The plans that obtained from their computers clearly shows guards posted on this floor."

"Yeah but they're not here."

"There is nothing in my plans about this."

"So, in other words you have no clue."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Sly ignored the last comment then started down the hall again. "I'm going on."

Bentley became concerned, "Wait! We should abort the mission! It could be a trap!"

Sly shook his head, "I can't turn back now. We might not get another chance."

The rest of the floor was quiet just like the previous room. There wasn't a trace of the guards that were supposed to roam the halls. The sensors were still in place though although they were little challenge. Finally, when he entered the gallery he saw that a lucky cat was in the place of the gem.

Bentley commented, "That's a Maneki Neko!"

Sly was dumbfounded, "A what?"

"A Maneki Neko, a lucky cat. It's supposed to attract money."

"Yeah, but who left it?"

Sly heard something behind him. He whirled around to find another thief behind him. She looked like a female version of Sly Cooper minus the hat. Thief wore a mischievous grin, "Its mine."

Sly said, "And you are?"

"Ayase Terada. You are Sly Cooper, am I right?"

The name hung in his mind, he had heard it somewhere before but he couldn't quite remember where. Still, she was beautiful and Sly could never resist flirting with a beautiful woman. He said playfully, "I am."

She smirked, "Prove it." She charged Sly while whipping out her whip. Sly managed to parry her barely in time to avoid getting some wonderful new welts on his face. She pulled back a couple of inches then attacked again. He parried again then whacked her with his crook.

Suddenly, he placed the name, he said, "Ayu? Is that you?"

The thief finally stopped. She smiled, "So you finally remember me Sly Cooper. I never thought I'd see you again . . ."

Suddenly the years that had divided them dissolved as they talked. Sly laughed, "Ayu Terada, what ever happened to that little squirt that used to tag-along every where I went."

Ayase retorted, "She grew up." Suddenly she was decided to play a game that she used to play when they still little kids. She ran up to him, grabbed his hat and crook then ran off while leaving her whip behind. She yelled as she ran, "Catch me if you can!"

Sly chased after her across the roof tops always a step behind. He lost both the sight of her and her scent trail. Ayase had ducked under a ledge and was now out of sight. Sly was forced to go out and search another area. As soon as he left, Ayase dropped down to the ground. As she landed she felt the end of a big gun pushed into her back.

"Sly Cooper, I have you at last." A voice said behind her.

Ayase turned around to face the gun's owner. It belonged to a tall, cranky, fox that seemed very trigger happy. Upon seeing her face the fox exclaimed, "You're not Cooper!"

Ayase smiled, "Nope." Taking advantage of the copper's surprise Ayase rushed her before the cop had a chance to pull herself together. She quickly grabbed the shock pistol then jumped up to a nearby balcony.

The moon shined down her as she propped up Sly's way-too-big for her head hat. She proclaimed, "The name is," She noticed Sly looking down at her from the rooftop, "Ayase Terada! And don't you forget it!" She tossed the shock pistol aside then ran off.

Sweet Inspector Carmelita Fox, she who could never resist a chance to taunt her nemesis Sly Cooper, "A new pal of yours?"

Sly smirked, "Beautiful, sexy and a thief too. Now that's someone I'd love to get to know."

Carmelita growled, "She'd make a nice bride for you. . ." She prepared to dive for her dropped weapon.

Sly laughed, "Jealous?"

Carmelita blushed as she yelled, "No!"

Sly taunted, "Oh I think you are."

"Raccoon!" She dove for the shock pistol as Sly ran off. She fired but only hit a nearby gargoyle.

Ayase swung through the night using Sly's crook. The crook reeked so much of him that she almost felt him next to her. _Wait a minute! What the hell am I doing? _She thought. Suddenly a memory came rushing up to the surface.

_**"Sly Cooper is ALIVE!" She yelled.**_

_**A dark shadow that Ayase knew all too well, responded, "So he is . . ."**_

_**"I can't do it, I can't . . ."**_

_**The shadow growled, "You must do what you agreed to do. . . Otherwise, there will be severe consequences . . ."**_

Ayase lost her grip and fell. Just before she hit the ground someone caught her. Ayase opened her eyes to find Sly Cooper staring at her. Of course, he had his hat and crook back. Her heart started beating faster as she felt the blood rush to her face. Sly asked, "Are you alright?"

She stuttered, "Yes . . . Yes . . . I . . . I . . ."

"Fell." Sly finished for her.

Ayase face became bright red, "No! I mean . . ." Frustrated, she broke free of his grip. "I have to go." She grabbed her whip from him then ran off.

Sly watched her run off. He couldn't help but be intrigued by Ayase. After all she was beautiful and clever not to mention mysterious. There was an art of him that was attracted to her while another saw only the girl who once looked up to him. She had changed so much he could recognize her. Yet underneath it all she was still the same Ayu that played with him when his Dad was still alive. She was trouble back then and he had no doubt that she was trouble now. A grin spread across Sly's face as he thought, _This is going to be fun . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Night

* * *

_It's time for chapter 2 of the epic story. This is one of my favorite chapters since it features my favorite cop, Carmelita, in it. It's sad that she couldn't be in the story more than she is, since she has provided me (and Sly for that matter) with hours of entertainment. Of course, this is also the chapter where Sly shows his __chivalrous side _and wins the heart of the girl. Enjoy! 

_(Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that I don't own Sly Cooper or any related licenses. So pretty much the only thing I own is this story and the original characters in it. Please do not reproduce or reuse anything from my story without permission. Thanks!)_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Long Night 

Ayase Terada ran through the streets of New York with a certain Carmelita Fox on her tail. She had been hot on Ayase's trail since their first meeting two months ago. Carmelita was convinced that Ayase was in cahoots with Cooper and would be able to find him through her. _Shit! Nowhere else to go!_ Ayase thought when she found herself in front of a brick wall.

Carmelita stopped nearby pointing her weapon. She demanded, "Where is he?"

"I don't know! And for the last time . . . I WORK ALONE!" Ayase screamed.

Carmelita, of course, didn't believe her. She was so certain that she would find Sly through Ayase that she refused to Ayase alone. After all, for the last two months Ayase had appeared either just before or just after he did. There was no other conclusion that could reached.

"You will tell me where he is right now!" Carmelita ordered.

"Or what? You'll arrest me? I'd hate to ruin your little threat here but I have suffered far worse fates than that . . ." She narrowed her eyes the continued, "If you want to throw me in jail then just don't sit there! . . . Shoot!" She cracked her whip at her as she charged. Surprised, Carmelita hesitate which gave Ayase her chance to escape. Carmelita cursed herself for missing her chance to bag this criminal.

Ayase cursed herself. Her leg was badly injured in the last encounter with that crazy fox. The cop was close to the truth yet she seemed to completely miss her true purpose. _Maybe her emotions were hampering her ability to think._ _If she could only see what was really going on, then maybe . . . No! If think that way, I'll never get the job done. There is no room for regret, no time to hesitate . . . And yet that's exactly what I am doing . . ._ She thought as she approached an old house in a rundown part of New York City. In front a sign read, "Second Home Orphanage." She carried bags of food, clothing, and toys to give the children who lived there.

The moment she reached the door it flew open as a herd of munchkins toppled her. They squealed, "Ayase!"

Ayase laughed as she said, "Hello! It's nice to see you all again. But can you please get off of me now?"

They immediately got up and began to check out the contents of her bags. Ayase stopped them, "Stop that! You'll all get something just be patient!" Ayase went inside and closed the door.

An hour later, Ayase left the orphanage headed to an unknown destination. Sly Cooper stood in the shadows watching her. For about a month now he had been following her since they figured out that she was following him. She had always given him the slip before he could catch up with her. Now after two months he had finally caught up with her. He didn't have a clue what she was up to but he was going to find out.

Sly followed Ayase as she walked through the neighborhood. Sly noticed a slight limp that she seemed to be trying to hide from the people in the community. _What happened to her leg?_ Sly thought as they passed.

She eventually stopped near an abandoned industrial district. She asked, "Are you going to follow me all day?"

Sly came out from the car which he was hiding behind. He answered, "It depends."

"On what?"

"On you telling me why you are following me."

Ayase looked down, "I wish I could but I can't risk it."

Sly said, "Risk what? What are you hiding?"

Ayase looked at him, "I can't tell you, if I did I could never do my job. And then . . ."

"What?"

"Heads will roll . . ." She paused, "Sly, I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen . . ."

"What? What the hell does this person have over ya?"

She looked away, "Sly . . . For your own sake, you'd better stay away from me for your own good. Please!" Ayase attempted to run away but fell down after only a few steps. Sly raced over then attempted to help her up. She brushed him off. Somehow, she managed to crawl back up despite the fact leg that she was so clearly reeling in pain. Finally, she answered Sly concerned look with, "It's my leg. It was injured last night while I was running from that crazy girlfriend of yours. She really is obsessed with you, y'know."

Sly laughed, "I know." She attempted to walk again but she fell again. Sly caught her again then put her arm around his shoulder. He told her, "Come on I'll help you." Ayase tried to protest but Sly ignored it. "You can barely walk let alone run from Carmelita if she finds you."

Ayase knew that Sly was telling the truth. She had already pushed her leg too hard today after that incident with that mad woman. Every step she took today was agony and was made worse by trying to hide it. Now she could barely walk and she was forced to allow Sly to help her. Still, She could not understand why he was helping her. She was threat to him so why was he helping? She whispered, "Why are . . ."

Sly said as they slowly headed towards the old factory, "I can't just leave you like this now can I?" Her face blushed a dark shade of violet. Finally, they made it inside the building where he lowered her down to the floor gently. He pulled up her pant leg to check the wound. Her skin was red and blistered under her fur. As he touched her skin it turned white. She winced in pain, "Ow!"

Sly pulled his hand away, he told her, "It's not too bad but you are going to have to stay off it for a few days."

The image of Sly being by her side for the week or so terrified Ayase. She was already starting to fall in love with him which would only get worse if she stayed near him. Even now she was beginning to doubt that she could steal it already. She decided that she would have to escape as soon as possible. She tried to stand but was stopped but was stopped by Sly. She insisted, "I can't be laid up here for a week or more! I have a job to do!"

Sly looked at her funny, he said, "What? Chase after me? Well, I'll make your job easier – I am not leaving you like this. So relax won't ya?" He waited for her relax a bit, "I'll be back shortly." He ordered as he left, "You'd just stay put."

Before she had a chance to respond he was gone. Sunset was approaching then the crazy fox would be out looking for her. She was pretty safe in here particularly since Sly was around watching over her. She thought, _Wait a minute! Sly is watching over me? What the hell am I talking about? I'm supposed to take his inheritance so why I am I allowing him to protect me? If I get too close I'll never be able to take it . . . then . . . No! I can't think about that! This has to be done and there is no if, thens, or buts about it. _She tried to get up again but quickly stopped as the pain arced through her leg. She thought, _Well, maybe I'll stay a while. . ._

Hours later Ayase woke up to find Sly's shirt draped around her. Night had fallen sometime while she was sleeping. She looked for any sign of Sly Cooper but she could find none. Despite his disappearance she knew he was somewhere nearby guarding her. She brought the shirt to her nose then sniffed. His scent surrounded her like a security blanket. _It's strange, I want him to come back. I want him near me . . ._ She thought.

She asked the air, "What do I do? Someone please tell me!"

A shirtless Sly Cooper ran through the night. Sly wore some pants he liberated from someone's clothesline. Hot on his tail was, the lovely but oh so obsessed, Inspector Carmelita Fox. He was leading her away from the injured Ayase. So far, Carmelita hadn't noticed this so everything was going well.

Bentley chimed in on the Bonicam, "I don't know why you are doing this Sly. The girl even said you should stay away."

"I know but I can't just leave her like that."

"It's always the pretty ones . . ."

A voice from behind him declared, "Sly Cooper I've finally got you." Carmelita stood on a ledge directly behind Sly while pointing her friend the shock pistol at him.

Sly turned around to face her. He teased, "I like what you did to your face."

Carmelita touched the welts that adorned her face and neck. She chewed, "I'm so glad that you think this is so funny, Raccoon. I'll make sure you get an identical set."

Sly laughed, "Thanks but I'll pass."

Carmelita screamed, "Raccoon!" She fired as Sly jumped from the rooftop and onto a platform below.

Sly teased her as he avoided Carmelita's attacks, "You know you should really have that looked at. It might leave scars."

"Make jokes as long as you like Raccoon. Soon you'll be making them with your cell mates."

"Prison isn't really my style besides I'd miss your lovely face every night."

She blushed but quickly recovered, "So, what's with your new fashion statement? Running around with no shirt . . . I didn't think you were that kind of person."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they will love that in jail . . ."

"Would they?"

"Oh yes. Why don't I take you there?"

Sly found a quick escape route. He smiled, "Maybe some other time. Chow!" He disappeared through a hole in the wall.

Carmelita growled as she realized this night was busted. "I'll get you Ring-tail! Just you wait!" She yelled just before she left.

Sly returned to where he left Ayase as dawn broke. She was still asleep. _She must have slept the entire night. _He thought as he sat down by her side. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help notice how angelic she looked. _This is going to be a long week . . ._ He thought.

She woke up a few minutes later. She said, "Sly, thank you."

He blushed, "It's no big deal."

Ayase looked down at the shirt, "Still you didn't need to do this." She picked up the shirt and gave it back to him, "Here. I don't need it anymore."

Sly put the shirt back on. He was desperate to change the subject, "So hows your leg?"

She looked at her leg, "A little better but it will still be a while before I can walk on it. Then we can go our separate ways." As she said that there was a part of her that screamed, _No! Don't let him get away! Grab him and don't let go!_

Sly nodded, "Alright." He paused then said, "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be back shortly with some food." He got up then left.

* * *

Well, this is it for this installment of Demons of Heaven and Earth. I would really love to see what you think, so please review this story! Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Well Laid Trap

_(I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the related materials. I do own this story and I ask that you do not repost it without permission. Thanks!)

* * *

Chapter 3: A well laid trap . . ._

Ayase disappeared a week and a half later. She left while he was out keeping Carmelita away. She left a letter behind explaining why; it read:

_Sly,_

_I have to get away from you for your own good. I was supposed to steal the Thievius Raccoonus _for a man called Genbu. I don't know why he wants your book but I do know he will do anything to obtain it. 

_This is all my fault. I made a deal with a devil not you or the children from the orphanage that I grew up in. I should have never agreed to take it regardless if I thought you were dead or not._

_When I heard that you were alive I refused to take it. In response Genbu took a hostage, a boy from the orphanage. This is my mess and my burden, I will not have your bear it for me. I will return to Genbu's fortress and attempt an rescue._

_If I don't make it back I want to say that I'm sorry. I know I can't ask for forgiveness but I hope one day you will be able to forgive me._

_-Ayase Terada_

Sly finished reading the letter. Despite her confession Sly decided to go after her. He couldn't just let her get herself killed besides something inside was screaming to go save her. It felt so strange, it was nothing like anything he had felt before. He had to save her even though he had no idea how.

"Bentley, I am going after her. See what you can find on this Genbu."

Bentley complained, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Don't worry I'm on it."

Sly relaxed a bit, "Thanks budy."

Ayase approached Genbu's fortress in the middle of the night. Of course, no self respecting thief would go in any other time. Still, she knew that the night would provide a meager protection. She also knew that Genbu was waiting for her to try the obvious but she really didn't see that she had any other choice. Silently, she wished that she had brought Sly along but she quickly repressed that thought. _I have involved him too much already. Besides, it's too late now._ She thought.

Getting in was easy, too easy. There were barely any guards and only a few poorly laid traps. It LL reeked of a trap. When she finally reached the dungeon where Timmy was supposed to be held she found nothing but an empty cage. _He is dead._ She thought as she approached the cage. She didn't even notice that someone was behind her until it was too late. Two guards grabbed her from behind and restrained her.

"So the Treacherous Spider returns home to find all her hopes laid to waste. What a fitting fate for such vermin."

A Giant Panda appeared from the shadows. He was dressed in a black Tangzhuang that was embroidered with a great tortoise on it. Ayase recognized the panda immediately, "Genbu."

"Ayase so nice of you to come home. I was worried that you would never come. I see I was wrong . . ." He walked up to her then touched her face, "I am relieved."

Ayase reviled from his touch, she said, "You'll never get that book."

Genbu straightened up and laughed, "Oh that's where your wrong my dear!" Ayase looked at him defiantly but said nothing. Genbu explained, "Don't you ever wonder why I picked you for this task?" He paused, "No? Well, I'll give you a hint it's not for your abilities. You are as pathetic as they come. No. I picked you because only you could get close enough to take it. Of course, if you should happen to get attached to Cooper and fail to return with the book, as you so foolishly did. Then I would use you as a bargaining chip to get the book. Either way I get Thievius Raccoonus."

Ayase laughed, "He would never do that! It is his most precious procession!"

Genbu got so close that she could smell his foul breath, "Oh but that's where your wrong my dear!" He paused again, "You see he is a Cooper and all Coopers have the same weakness." He laughed, "They are terribly sentimental. He will gladly give up everything, including his life to save another. And once he hears of your plight he will come running to save you. Finally, after witnessing your suffering he will do anything to make it stop, even give up the Thievius Raccoonus."

A rueful smile crept across Ayase's face, "I never told him anything about you or what I was doing."

Genbu unleashed a horrible smile on her, "I took the liberty of informing him for you." He stepped backwards to enjoy her horror.

Ayase was defeated. He had thought of everything, there was nothing that she could do now to help anyone. _I should have known. To think that I could outwit Genbu alone was so stupid. Now, I am powerless to stop him._ She thought.

"To think that at one time I believed that I could never get that blasted thing. Then that old crone died" Ayase growled but Genbu took no notice of it, "and suddenly it was all but guaranteed. Oh yes, I knew his blasted son survived." Ayase tried to break free of the guards' grip but failed. He laughed, "I heard that the fool died protecting his family. Typical Cooper – pathetic." He paused, "The Fiendish Five would have never killed him had he not felt the foolish desire to protect his them." He paused again, "Hard to believe that such a man could have kept me at bay for long . . . oh well."

Genbu walked over to the nearby console, he continued, "His death created an opportunity for me that I could not pass up. Without Cooper's protection you and your father were easy prey. Frankly, I was surprised that he put up as much of fight as he did. It took almost five months for my assassin to track him down. Of course just like Cooper he died protecting you . . ."

Ayase broke free of the guards and hit Genbu in the face. He nursed his injury as the guards regain control of her. Once she was under control he struck her in the gut then whacked her in the face. Satisfied, he continued, "Unfortunately, the assassin I hired failed to deliver you.."

Ayase had flashback. She was six years old and hiding under a bed. Someone else was in the room looking for her. She was terrified that those big boots would find her.

Genbu's voice brought her back to the present, ". . . contrary to my instructions the assassin returned without you.. By the time I was able to track you down you again were out of my reach. So I waited and waited . . . for the day that your thieving heritage would return you to the night." He smiled, "The rest is history."

Ayase screamed, "Bastard!"

Genbu gestured towards the hanging cage, "Lock her up." They wrestled her into the cage as she tried to rip his throat out. Once she was secured he said to her, "Now we wait for your beloved. Sweet dreams!" He activated a switch which made the cage erupt with electric waves. It coursed through her body and then she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: The Song

_Now this Chapter is my favorite. We get a glimpse into the past of Ayase and begin to see how strong the feelings they have for each other are. Of course, they are foolish enough not to completely realize it though, but what do you expect: They are only Human. Or are they?_

_(I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the related materials. I do own this story and I ask that you do not repost it without permission. Thanks!)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Song_

Sly approached Genbu's Fortress two nights later. This night the place was crawling with guards and packed with security measures. Everything was as Bentley said it would be but still something didn't smell right.

Bentley chimed in, "Ayase is being kept in the old dungeons under the fortress. You will need to make it to the farthest Pagoda where the entrance to the dungeons is located on the first floor."

Sly found an old vine attached to the wall that surrounded the complex. He climbed it and snook past the guards to make it to the Pagoda. He entered through the top floor window and worked his way down to the dungeon. He found that Ayase was trapped in an ancient cell inside a cage suspended from the ceiling. The cage's sides were made of energy.

Ayase looked like hell. Her hair, clothes and fur were crumpled, ripped, and dirty. The life seemed to have been ripped from her. It seemed that even the light that streamed in from the open doorway seemed to hurt her.

Sly rushed over to the control console. He told her, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

She tried to stop him, "No! It's a trap!"

Just as she said that Genbu appeared from the shadows. "Welcome Sly Cooper to my modest lodgings. As you can see I treat my guests with respect and dignity." Two goons appeared from the darkness to grab him. He tried to fight but stopped when Genbu said, "Ah . . . Ah . . . Uh. Now we wouldn't want to do that now would we? I wouldn't want to be responsible to what happens to your girlfriend here."

Sly growled, "Let her go."

Genbu unleashed a horrible smile upon Sly, "All in good time . . . All in good time. First, would you be so kind as to hand over your book? I would much obliged."

Ayase wanted to scream "Sly don't!" but she knew it would do no good. Sly would not stand by and watch her suffer. Even if she thought that her life was worth the Thievius Raccoonus it didn't mean that he did. She could see by the look on his face that meant that she was correct.

Ayase felt so helpless once again, Ayase was forced to play the impotent child once again. Had she spent all these years trying to be strong, trying to make it on her own, and trying to live up her father's legacy only to lose her strength now? _It isn't right. It isn't fair. He shouldn't have to do this because of me! I have to do something, anything!_ She thought.

Ayase finally cried, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me just don't let him get that book!" In response to her words, waves of electricity pulsed through her body. Something strange and unnatural sprang from her mouth, a piercing primal scream.

Genbu beamed, "A wonder isn't it? It releases short bursts of electricity so that the nerves cannot become numb."

Sly stared at him with silent rage. The concept of anyone doing this to another person was beyond Sly. Not even his worst enemy deserved this.

A cold smile appeared on Genbu's face, "This is level one. This is level two." The intensity of the electricity increased as did the volume of the scream. He continued, "Wait until you see the final level."

Sly felt completely helpless. Even if he got free of the guards he would never be able to save her in time before Genbu killed her. He had no choice to but to give Genbu his book. He thought, _Father, I'm sorry I have no other choice . . ._

Sly yelled, "Stop it!" He paused then continued in a subdued voice, "I'll give you the book, just stop it." The waves of electricity ceased.

As Ayase floated towards unconsciousness she heard Genbu say, " Please hurry otherwise I might get a trigger happy." Finally, everything went black.

Ayase Terada sank into the deep dark waters of her soul. A simple melody played over and over again – each note seemed to hang in the water and flow around her. Na Na, Na Nana Na, Na Na, Nana, Nana Na, Nana Na. Bubbles sped up towards the surface each containing the precious memories that made up her existence. The song she heard changed pitch and tempo as she looked into these reflections of her soul.

**_. . . The days in which she and Sly would play together. He looked so goofy trying to be just like his dad . . ._**

_**. . . The day she took Sly's hat and crook. He looked handsome in the moonlight . . .**_

_**. . . The day she learned of Mr. Cooper's death. The old days would never come again . . .**_

_**. . . The day her father died. She could do nothing . . .**_

_**. . . The day Madeline picked her up from the Hospital. I tried to speak but I just couldn't . . .**_

_**. . . The day she agreed to steal the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly, can you ever forgive me . . .**_

_**. . . The day her father tried to teach her the Doubleganger. I'm sorry I didn't . . .**_

She became consumed by that memory.

**_"Now Ayu pay close attention, I may not get a second chance to tell you this. The sacred song is the song that our souls sing. Every living thing has a sacred song. Each song is like a snowflake, no two are exactly like."_**

_**"I have a sacred song?"**_

_**"Yes, sweetheart you do. Yours is the most unique of all. Can you hear it? It is playing right now inside of you . . ."**_

The song soared higher. Na Na, Nana, Na Na, Nana, Na Na . . . She saw herself as a child playing a grass harp. She was playing along with the song that Ayase heard all around her. Suddenly, she was playing instead of the child self. After she played for a time she heard:

"_**Ayu!"**_

She heard it again!

"_**Ayu!"**_

She recognized the voice, but couldn't place the name. Someone was calling to her but she couldn't figure out who. As if on cue, the scene changed. She saw the small boy who was once her friend. He looked so cute with his Dad's hat on. She thought, _Where did he get that? Mr. Cooper is going to be soo mad . . ._

"_**Ayu!"**_

The scene changed again. This time the boy was replaced by the man who she loved. The man wore the same silly hat carried a golden crook. He looked really worried about something although she had no clue what. She almost remembered his name . . .

"_**Ayu!"**_

She finally remembered, "Sly!" She struggled to make it to the surface of the dark lake. As she swam towards the surface the memories and the song played faster and faster as it faded to white.

Ayase finally opened her eyes. Sly Cooper hovered over her like a mother hen. Ayase was still very weak but she still managed a smile. He seemed relieved. She told him, "Sly, I understand now. I understand what he was telling me." Sly had no clue what she was talking about. She tried as she tried to gather her depleted strength, "I can hear my sacred song. I can create doublegangers."

Sly was still lost, "Doubleganger?"

Ayase swallowed hard, "It is a technique passed down in my family since the days in which we were ninja. My father tried to teach me but I was too young to understand." She paused as she was forced to collect her strength again, "Sly, there is a leaf hidden inside my shirt. Please get it for me."

Sly blushed a dark shade of red, "In where?"

Ayase wished she had the time to enjoy Sly's discomfort but she couldn't. Already she could feel herself slowly slipping towards unconsciousness and she doubted that Genbu would wait for her to wake up again. She scolded, "Sly! I need to do this! I can barely move my arms let alone my fingers. I am not even sure if I can do this but I have to try. Please!"

Sly reluctantly gave in. He gingerly probed the inside of her shirt. His fingers seemed ready to pull out at a moment's notice but he did manage to find the hidden leaf. He placed it gently in her hand. After a short while Ayase managed to put the leaf up to her mouth and play. The song that her soul sung filled the room while floating on the grassy notes.

Right in front of the control console an image of Ayase appeared while the real one went limp. She was exactly the same as Ayase expect for the fact the image appeared to be healthy. Sly feared that she had gotten worse but was the image told him, "She is alright for now, she is just in an altered state of conscious. She is helpless until I return to the depths of her soul. I have to hurry she doesn't have a lot of strength left." She looked down at the console then started to work. She said to him, "I should have you out in a sec. She isn't the best lock pick around for nothing y'know."

Almost as soon as she said that, the energy around the cage ceased. He had no trouble breaking out. The Doubleganger disappeared then Ayase woke up. Still, she could barely move let alone get to safety. He had to make sure she was safe before he did anything else.

He whispered to the Bonicam, "Bentley, I need to get her out of here."

Bentley answered, "We're on it Sly."

Sly gently picked her up from the cage floor as Bentley appeared. He passed her on to him then prepared to get to his crook back and then get that bastard for good. However, before he could leave Ayase reached out and touched his arm. She said, "Sly . . . I think I know . . . why he wants your book . . ."

Sly asked, "What?"

Ayase swallowed hard again as she struggled to speak, "It was something my father . . . tried to teach me . . .All of us have a sacred song, that . . . is unique . . . the song can be used to create doublegangers like mine . . . or to manipulate others. All living things have this song. Sometimes the song is imprinted on objects that are close to a person's heart . . . like your book . . ."

Sly finally was starting to understand where she was going, "And the Thievius Raccoonus was important to generations of my family."

She nodded but her voice was barely over a whisper, "Yes . . . a lot of power is contained within its pages. . ." Sly nodded as she fell unconscious again.

Sly looked at Murray. He told him, "Don't worry Sly, I'll won't let anyone touch her."

He smiled, "Thanks budy." They left the cell together.

Sly activated his Bonicam. "Bentley, do you know where they stashed my crook?"

"Let me see . . . Ah, yes! The solution was so simple I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

Sly cried, "Bentley!"

"Sorry. It is locked up at the Security control center at the entrance to the labyrinth."

Sly put the Bonicam away then got to work. There were few guards so he had little trouble getting up there. _I guess Genbu didn't think we'd get out._ He thought, _I'm coming for you Genbu! _He cleared the guards out of the way so that Murray could get Ayase out of here. When they reached the control center he took the two guards out up there. He found his crook before he escorting Murray to the dungeon entrance. Finally, they split up. Bentley chimed in to tell him that the Genbu was in one of his labs with his book. It seemed to confirm what Ayase said. He thought, _I have to hurry . . ._


	5. Chapter 5: Family

Chapter 5: Family

Sly entered the lab through a second story window. He looked down to see an unbelievable sight. The book was secured inside a large machine that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It looked like an old fashion printing press from the industrial revolution that had two spires pointing out from its sides. The book was suspended in the center area that looked like it should have contained the press. An erry purple light flowed from the book and flowed upwards towards the spires. _Getting the book from the book from that strange purple energy was not going to be easy._ He thought.

Genbu stood at a nearby control console. His attention was completely focused on the displays before him so he didn't notice Sly's approach. If he could take out Genbu while he wasn't paying much attention he could get the book and get out of there quickly. This was first and foremost on his mind was getting Ayase to a hospital. She really didn't look good.

Sly snuck behind Genbu while Genbu flipped a large switch. The machine roared to life. It seemed like the machine drew the life force out of the book, through it's pipes then finally to the top of the spires. The energy spilled onto the floor before taking shape. The energy took the shape of his father. _It couldn't be! Father . . ._ he thought. He remembered what Ayase tried to tell him before. _No, its just what's left over. _Despite this knowledge his heart ached badly. The image reminded him of how much he missed his father.

The image stared directly at him in the way his dad used to look when he was to something. Genbu greeted him, "Welcome to life once again my creation! I have great plans for you!" He then gestured towards Sly who was hiding behind a pillar, "I want to start by getting rid of Sly Cooper!"

The image raised his crook then charged Sly. Genbu quickly got out of the way as their crooks connected. Sly struggled to break free of his father's grip when saw the look on his father's face. This time pride and love were written on his face. He got as close as he could to Sly then whispered, "When I break contact dive for cover." A sad smile appeared on his face, "Take care my son." He released him then threw his crook at the machine. Meanwhile, Sly dove for a nearby pillar as the explosion consumed the machine. Despite the fact that the man before him was just an image of his father it felt like losing his father for a second time. There was so much to ask, so much to tell him, but he knew that he would never get the chance again.

Genbu screamed, "No!" He fell to his knees, "Years of work all ruined . . . DAMM YOU COOPER!"

Sly had managed to make it out to where the ruins of the machine now stood. Despite the terrible explosion the book was almost untouched. There was only a hint of fire amongst its pages. He picked up the book, "I'll take that off your hands."

Genbu rose to his feet with fists clenched. He roared, "Cooper!" He pulled out a pair of nunchucks before rushing him.

Genbu summoned five doublegangers by chanting silently. They attacked Sly all at once. Since, Sly could not keep up with them all he was thrown on his ass.

Genbu laughed, "Die Cooper!"

Sly stood and thought, _I can't take them all out but if there was way to find the real one, I could . . . _Genbu launched an second attack. Sly managed to dodge right just before they could pummel him again. Sly thought, _Lets see, all the other doublegangers that I've seen so far have had that ghostly aura about them. So maybe if I find the one that lacks that aura I will be able to find him._ He stared into the crowd of Genbus. Eventually he found the one that lacked that aura. He thought, _Got him! _Sly hit the real Genbu which made all of the fakes all disappear.

Genbu stumbled backwards and roared, "Cooper!" He began to glow as the earth itself began to crack and split open. From the gap in the earth a giant tortoise with a snake's head rose from the earth.

Sly stepped back. He had never seen anything like it. The tortoise shot a black beam of energy from its mouth. He barely managed to get out of the way before it hit. The creature left a trench several inches deep where Sly had been standing.

Genbu laughed, "Afraid? You should be . . . This is the mighty god of the earth Genbu! One of the four ancient gods who once ruled the earth long ago. That was before the people turned their backs on their gods and pushed them into nothingness. Fortunately, I was able to resurrect his power inside the ancient relics. So now prepare to face the mighty wrath of the God of the North, Genbu!" He roared as the head rose once again to prepare to strike again.

_Artifacts! That's it! It is just an image like the others. If I can strike it's source it will disappear!_ Sly thought. Sly dodged Genbu's attacks as he ran towards him and this tortoise. He climbed up the side of its legs. However before Sly could hit the tortoise it turned its head and shot him at point blank range.

Sly expected to be obliterated by that blast but it never hit him. To his horror Ayu's Doubleganger appeared and had taken the hit for him.

Inside the Cooper Van, Ayase Terada laid in the back motionless. Bentley had thrown a blanket over her and had made a pillow from another blanket stashed inside the van. Bentley's computer was monitoring her vitals and so far she was stable but very weak.

The wait was killing them. Twenty minutes had passed since Murray had returned to the van carrying Ayase's limp body. All Bentley could do was to make her comfortable and wait until Sly returned. The sad fact was that even if she took a nose dive there was nothing he could do about it. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew next to nothing about medicine. They dealt with the wait in different ways: Murray fidgeted in the front seat while Bentley made up useless escape plans.

Suddenly, Ayase's body began to twitch and jerk around. The computer blared alarm bells; she was having multiple seizures and she was bleeding internally. All Bentley could do was make sure she didn't hit anything as the seizures raged on.

The Doubleganger smiled at as she took his book. She flung it open and touched the page. Ayase and the Doubleganger prayed together as one. _Please, hear our call! Connect to our soul and know our feelings._ The Doubleganger's hand sunk inside the book. _With our life's blood we summon you to place and time. Help us! Help us, save the one we love!_

The ink began to glow bright blue. Sly's ancestors began to appear as the blue light swept up her arm and throughout her body. His family's doublegangers charged Genbu and the tortoise. Genbu created more versions of himself in a vain attempt to stop them. She told Sly, "Hurry! Attack while is distracted!"

Sly didn't hesitate any further. He struck Genbu over eight times until all the doublegangers he had created vanished. As soon as he landed he noticed that Ayu's doublegangers was gone, leaving only the book behind. When Sly picked it up he noticed that it was open to his father's page. He thought, _Dad, Ayu thank you._


	6. Final Remarks

Final Remarks

_**We escaped Carmelita's clutches by only a few minutes. Frustrated, she took it out on Genbu. Who was caught plundering ancient relics plundered from China's great archaeological sites then selling them. Also, he was linked to countless murders including Mr. Terada death. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. **_

_**As for us, well we have spent the last six months in Beijing, watching over Ayu who lapsed into a coma during the battle with Genbu. The doctors had given her a 50-50 chance of waking up.**_

Sly stood in the hospital window as he had done every night since they first brought her here. Since then she was brought in he had not been able to look on the bright side of things. Bentley and Murray had tried everything to cheer him up the last few months but failed. They couldn't even stir up any enthusiasm to go stealing. Each night he would spend the entire night listening to the slow beeps from the monitor on her bedside. The agonizing steady beeps never varied in there tone or pitch. There was a good chance that she never wake up. But Sly couldn't give up, he wouldn't give up. He just couldn't imagine a life without her now.

Suddenly, her hand twitched. The beeps began to race as she fought for consciousness. Finally, she moaned. He jumped into the room then raced to her side and held her hand. He didn't care who saw him or if he would get caught here. She was awake!

_**When she finally woke up I was relieved. Of course, I managed to wisk her away from the hospital as Carmelita busted in. I think I actually saw a smile on her face. **_

_**We spent the next few weeks relaxing in Hong Kong as Ayu got her strength back. I was finally able be excited about stealing again. I was looking forward to having Ayu along for our next heist but she wanted to go solo for a while. She said something about proving something to herself or something like that.**_

Ayase hugged both Murray and Bentley as she said goodbye. When she got to Sly she kissed him for several minutes before departing.

_**She promised to return and formalize our partnership one day. Until then we are rivals and lovers. This should be fun!**_


End file.
